The 76th Hunger Games: Too Close for Comfort
by lucasvdb98
Summary: This is the story of the Hunger Games if the 2nd rebellion failed. My first attempt at a fanfic. All the victors and their families are dead ( and the Hawthornes) so it is new families with new tributes.
1. Head Gamemaker Flamen

Indus Flamen POV

The second rebellion is finally done and now I am the new Head Gamemaker. My first job is to create a new arena. I recall the President saying, " Make sure the districts remember the power of the Capitol in these games." It was very high expectations for a first year Head Gamemaker, but I know I can do this. "All right," I exclaim as I step into the Gamemaker's room. All heads turn towards me, even Clodius who is usually too busy designing muttations for the Games. "We need to design an arena that will strike fear into the districts. They need to remember our power." We get to work and when we are finished the layout for the arena I smile. This is perfect.

"You may enter," the President's guard says. I step into the room and see President Snow sitting at his desk. "What do you have for me Indus," he questions. I give him the blueprints, The President looks down and smiles, "This will be good Indus, but make sure no more than three tributes die at the hands of you and your Gamemakers." "Yes Mr. President," I say as he hands the blueprints back. I leave the room and smile. This Hunger Games will be a year to remember and hopefully I will keep my job; and my life.

Author's Note: Ok readers this is my first attempt at a fanfic so please bear with me. I will update as much as possible, but I need your support through your reviews, so please review.


	2. District 1 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins.

District One Reapings

Bertha Hilder's POV

The sun shines down out of my window. Uhhhh it's time to get up. "Bertha, you need to get up it is the Reapings today," I hear mom call. I shoot out of bed and look in my closet. There are some many clothes to chose from and I need to find my best one for the Reapings, because I am going to volunteer; I need to volunteer. I decide on a light pink blouse with a matching skirt. I look in the mirror while brushing my dark hair and see my abnormal gray eyes. I sigh and head downstairs where mom, dad, Perium, and Marble are sitting and eating. "Oh Bertha you look beautiful," said mom. I just ignore her like always and start munching on my bacon. About ten minutes later I hear a knock on the door. I know that it is my only friend, Solar and head out with a quick goodbye to my parents and siblings. "Are you going to volunteer," Solar asks as we walk towards the town square. I just nod and continue walking. When we reach the square we stand in the crowded 18 year old girl's section. Our mayor walks onto the stage and starts reading the new Treaty of Treason, but the only difference I can hear is that now District 13 also has to enter two tributes. Our escort Antonia walks on stage and I prepare to run. I don't even hear the name, but I start heading towards the stage yelling "I volunteer!" I see that no other 18 year old girls are volunteering so I mount the stage and take the place of the first girl. I sit on the chair with a smug grin on my face and when I hear the boys name called I freeze. It is Marble. Oh shit, but thankfully another boy volunteers for him. He says his name into the microphone and I learn that it is Onyx Glow. While Antonia is talking I study Onyx. He is tall and good looking, but he seems to have trouble staying still as he continues to squirm in his chair. Antonia tells us to shake hands and then we are escorted to our private rooms so we can say goodbye. My mother is the first one inside and she is crying. She asks, "Why did you volunteer?" I just said, "For honour." My little brother Marble hugs me and says, " I was scared I was going to go in the Hunger Games, but I knew that you would have protected me." He lets go and then Perium gives me a hug. She is only six, but I resent her because she gets all the attention in our family. "Bye Perium," I say and then address everyone just before the Peacekeeper comes to escort them out, " You don't need to worry because I will come home." The Peacekeeper brings them out and then Solar comes in. I am Solar's only friend so she is also crying. I just hug her and tell her that I will come back until the Peacekeeper escorts her out.

On the train Antonia is talking to us after we watched the Reapings. I was impressed at the girl from three because she volunteered, but then her relative was reaped, but he was not saved by a volunteer. Antonia asks "Bertha why do you have such a different name than everyone else in your district?" I tensed up, I hated this question, but I could tell Onyx was curious as well. "Well I was born in District 12, but when my dad was mining he found a new gemstone. He showed it to the Peacekeepers and said it was different than any gem he had every seen. My dad loved gems and lots of our money went towards buying books about gems. The President even came to look at it and confirmed that it was new and he let my dad name it. Dad called it perium and we got so much money from it that we moved to District 1. My parents had two more kids a son named Marble and a daughter named Perium." Antonia and Onyx both looked very surprised that I was originally from District 12, but with my olive skin, dark hair, and gray eyes it made sense. That is also why I didn't like Perium because she got all the attention form everyone and people who knew just called me "Miner Girl" or "Twelve" excluding Solar and my family. I see that it is dark outside so I say goodnight to Antonia and Onyx and go into my room. I put on my nightgown and lay in my bed. I am asleep in almost an instant, but when Antonia wakes me up I look out the window and see the Capitol.

Author's Note: How well did I portray Bertha? Do you even like Bertha? How am I doing? Please review on the bottom to tell me


	3. District 2 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. That is Suzanne Collins.

District Two Reapings

Bajan Candin POV

I hear the clash of weapons before I even get inside of the Academy for Volunteers. I walk into the change room and put on my training outfit. I walk out and see a bunch of girls turn around and start whispering and giggling. I hurry towards the superintendent of the Academy and say my name and age. "Would you like to compete for the honour of representing District 2 in this year's Hunger Games," she asks. "Yes, I would," I say after considering what Saffron would think if I was in the Hunger Games. The Superintendent directs me into a back room with three other males. I recognize them, though not by name. After some waiting a trainer comes in and says that we are the lucky young men who will get a chance to represent District 2 in the 76th Hunger Games. She divides us into pairs and tells us to take a sword. I grabbed a heavy one and lifted it with ease. My opponent is a smaller boy and I think he will be easy to beat. When are swords first meet I am surprised at the force he is putting on his. With a quick move I jump to the side while letting my blade lift off his blade. He stumbled forward and I kick him in the back of the knee. He falls and I lift my blade towards his neck. "Dead," I say. My next opponent was also smaller, but this time I wasn't going to be surprised because he won his fight. After I finished disarming and "killing" him, I am congratulated by the superintendent. "You will have the honour of representing District 2 in the 76th Hunger Games." I was glad, but was also thinking that Saffron was going to be pissed.

I'm standing in the 18 year old section waiting for the escort to call the boy's name. She started with the girls, but as soon as the name is called a girl is yelling, "I volunteer!" She stands on the stage and says her name into the microphone, "I am Cynder Avalon." Oh no, I think to myself, she is the one my parents tried to get me to marry for the benefit of the family's company. But when the boy's name is called I still volunteer. I say my name into the mic, "I am Bajan Candin and I am going to win these Hunger Games."

We are forced to shake hands and then I am escorted to the Justice Building for goodbyes. My family is the first one to visit. My dad looks angry because this will not benefit the company. Mom just looks like she is about to cry. My older brother looks shocked. "Wow," he says, "You actually won the contest! I was the first one eliminated good job," I was surprised because my brother was so much stronger than me, but he wasn't as fast. "Bajan," my father yells, "You better come back so you can marry someone that will help our company, not someone like Saffron." I am angered at this, but fortunately for my father the Peacekeeper escorts them out. The next person in the room is Saffron, my fiancee. She runs into my arms and kisses me. "Don't worry Saff. I will come back and when I do we can get married and my family can't stop me." She just sobs into my chest until the Peacekeeper comes and escorts her out. The last person to visit is my friend Auspex comes in and tells me to win it for him and for the district. I ensure him I will and then he leaves. Moments later another Peacekeeper comes and escorts me to the train where I need to get pictures taken beside the one person I don't want pictures with.

Author's Note: Sorry for the "shit" in last chapter, but realistically Katniss would have sworn in real life so there will probably be more swearing throughout the story so just warning you guys. What do you think about the secret love going on between Bajan and Saffron? Please tell me by reviewing.


	4. District 3 Reapings

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins still owns the Hunger Games.

Review Answers: This is new because this is my first review.

I3lucas98: Bajan's and Saffron's love affair is secret because Bajan's father wants him to marry Cynder Avalon for the good of his family's company. Bajan loves Saffron, but his father thinks she is too low class to marry a Candin. You will find out what Bajan looks like in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.

District 3 Reaping

Xandra Venn POV

"Xandra get up," I hear my little sister say at my bedside. "It is time to go to work," she says. I slowly shake my head and say, "Not today little Nova, today we all go to the square and then two children are taken away." "Why?" I sigh because she is now at the age where she questions everything anyone says. I tell her to ask mom and dad this afternoon. I climb out of bed and put my running clothes on. I am one of the richer families in Three, but we are still poorer than the poorest in One. I get outside and starting running around our block. I have been doing this and so much more for my training. Not many people volunteer in our district because usually we lose, but I am going to volunteer. I hate it when the Careers skip over our district and take District Four instead. I am going to prove to the Careers and to the rest of Panem that District Three can win the Hunger Games too. I finish the run around the block and then I start climbing our house. It is small, but cozy. Once I am standing on the roof I start hopping between the roofs. I get to a small clearing of forest where my only weapon, a knife lays under a log. I pick it up and start throwing at the trees. When I am satisfied with my accuracy I start practicing my slashes and stabs. I am going to volunteer and little Nova will probably learn what the Hunger Games is this afternoon when I'm gone. After my practice I walk back home. Before I am even in the house I can smell the bacon cooking. In our house bacon is a once a year thing, maybe twice once for the Reapings and once for Christmas. "Good morning Xandra," my dad and mom say at the same time, "How was your run?" My parents still don't know that I train. "It was good," I reply quickly. I sit down at the table and see Nova and my twin, Xamion. They are already halfway done their plates. Xamion lifts one eyebrow questioningly and I nod. He is the only person who knows that I train. Even my best friend Lyra doesn't know I train. I quickly eat my breakfast and go outside to see Xamion and Lyra waiting. We are the three best friends you ever find in the whole of District Three. When we reach the town square Xamion leaves us to go to his section and me and Lyra stay in the 18 year old girls' section. The mayor gives a speech with the Treaty of Treason said and then Vega takes the stage. She is wearing a bright yellow dress and she has electric blue hair. She must want to try to fit in with the electronics we make here. I see in the corner of my eye that Lyra has tensed up. She has been afraid of the Reapings since she was 14 because her older sister went into the Games because she took her spot. She didn't come out. I finally hear Vega say, "Ladies first," she calls out the name and a small 13 year old begins to walk towards the stage. I push down my fear and doubt and scream, "I volunteer!" Vega looks ecstatic when she hears those words and motions for me to come up. I climb the stage and she hands me the microphone. "My name is Xandra Venn and I'm here to prove District Three has what it takes to win the Hunger Games." Vega smiles and then reaches her name into the bowl that holds the boy's names. "Xamion Venn." "Well this sucks," I whisper so that Vega doesn't hear. I see Xamion mount the stage. He has fear in his eyes, but has kept composed. Vega asks for applause, but she doesn't get any. Mayor Wright comes behind us and asks me and Xamion if we want to share a room. We both nod our assent so he escorts us to the Justice Building. Almost as soon as we get there the rest of my family and Lyra are there. The Peacekeepers let my family in first and for the first little bit we just stand there and hug. Nova asks, "Xandra why were you shouting, do you want to go away?" I just shake my head and tell her to ask mom and dad after I'm gone. I can see in Dad's eyes that he needs me or Xamion to come back home. He can't stand losing another relative. When he was younger he lost his younger brother to the Games, but he couldn't volunteer because he had just turned 19. A Peacekeeper says that time is up so we give a final goodbye. And then they are gone. Lyra comes in and immediately asks, "Why did you do it Xandra?" I tell her that I want to prove that District Three can win and should be part of the Career Alliance. Lyra is shocked and she says, "You are going to ally with the Careers?" "Hopefully," I retort. She just turns away and leaves the room without even saying goodbye. I knew that she would resent the fact that I ally with the Careers because they were the ones who killed her sister four years ago. A Peacekeeper comes in and escorts us towards the train station. We have to stand there and get pictures. When we are finally in the train Vega says, "Well that is a surprise we have twins in the Games." She walks through a door and we follow. When we are in the room she is sitting on a couch and watching a television. She tells us to sit down and watch the recap of the Reapings. I look closely at the Careers; One looks strong, but when I see District Two come on the screen I gasp at the sight of the male. He had short cut red hair, blue eyes, and a very handsome face. He also looked strong. When District Four came on I saw the blood lust in the male's eyes. He had volunteered, but the girl was younger and hadn't. The only other strong ones were the boy from Seven and maybe the girl from Thirteen. I look out the window and see that it is dark outside so I head to my room, which is almost the same size as my house, and then lay on my bed. I fall asleep in almost an instant.

Author's Note: How do you guys like Xandra's confidence? The fact that she has a twin in the Games? Please review and be ready for the next chapter.


	5. District 4 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

District Four Reapings

Gillian Colt POV

_SPLASH_! I turn around and see my best friend, Cerulean surface. She gives me a huge grin and dives back down again. I look towards the beach and see Cerulean's brother, Finnden standing there. He gives me a grin and takes off his shirt and dives in the water. I turn away, but Cerulean just gives me a smirk and raises her eyebrows. She is the only who knows that I have a crush on him; even my older sister who I tell everything doesn't know. Well I guess almost everything. Finnden swims towards us and tells us that we better head to the town square if we want to be in time for the Reapings. I ask them, "Do you want to race to the shore?" They both nod and then Cerulean yells, "Go," as she starts swimming. Finnden yells in protest at her cheating, but I just ignore her. I was already used to her cheating. I throw arms over my head and kick my legs up and down. I pass Cerulean and am still well ahead of Finnden. My training really helped me beat Cerulean in the race. I have been training for five years, since I was ten. Cerulean has only been training for three years Finnden has been training for five as well. I laugh as Finnden trips before he is all the way on the shore. I stare at him while he puts his shirt back on. Cerulean looks at me and tries to hide her laugh. I just blush and look away embarrassed. We head towards the town square talking about who we think will volunteer. "I am almost 100% positive that Triton Delta will volunteer, but I don't know which girl will volunteer," I say. Both of my companions nod in agreement as we reach the square. Cerulean and I both head to the fifteen year old section and Finnden heads to the sixteen year old section. I finally hear the mayor close his speech and our escort Azure takes his position at the microphone. "District Four are you ready for your tributes?" I hear the 18 year olds, especially the boys cheer. He is wearing a very light blue suit with matching hair colour. He sticks his hand into the bowl that contains the boy's names. I don't even hear the first name when I see Triton screaming at the top of his lungs. Azure looks very impressed at his determination. Triton says his name in the mic and then Azure reaches into the girl's bowl. "Gillian Colt." After I recover from my shock I slowly walk towards the stage, hoping beyond hope that someone will volunteer for me. I'm finally reach the stage in what seems like forever and stand beside Triton. I look at his eyes and am scared at the look of blood lust in them. We shake hands and I am whisked off towards the Justice Building. The first ones in the room are Cerulean and Finnden. They both tell me to do my best and show the Gamemakers that I could win even though I am young. I just agree and try to hold back my sobs as I can not afford to show weakness to the Capitol. A Peacekeeper comes and tells them time is up. I have no other visitors. When I get to the train and finish watching the Reapings. I climb into bed and start thinking about why noone volunteered for me. I suddenly remember my parents. It hits me that no one volunteered because of the fishing accident that my parents caused. They were driving a large fishing boat and it was late. My parents both fell asleep and they hit another boat. There was only a handful of survivors and every avoided me because they blamed me for my parents mistake. Every but Cerulean and Finnden. They were my friends before the accident and still stayed my friends even though their parents died in that accident too. All of my other friends abandoned me even ones who didn't know anyone in the crash. I close my eyes and thankfully sleep comes fast.

Author's Note: Did you like this chapter? Please leave review.


	6. District 5 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Happy First Day of Summer!

District Five Reapings

Rye Crafter POV

"Uhhh," I say as I hear my two little sisters scream downstairs. I stumble out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom. After I am done washing up I walk downstairs to the smell of cooking pancakes. I sit down and rest my head on the table until my mother says, "Rye, if you are going to be at the table you cannot slouch." Yep that is my mother for you. She knows even though there isn't always food we still need to be polite and use our manners. I sit up and my dad hands me a plate with a pancake on it. I grab the strawberries that are straight from the garden and pile them on. In between mouthfuls I ask, "Why are we eating pancakes? Is it a birthday or something?" My dad shakes his head and says, "No it is the Reapings today." I almost spit out my mouthful when I hear that. Today is a bad day in the Crafter family because we lost our uncle to the Games. I was just four and can still remember him and mom hasn't gotten over his death. The only way she copes is by working in our backyard garden. That is the reason I have the name of a plant and same with my sisters, Daisy and Rose. I sigh and get up from the table. The pancakes were good even if the were made of tesserae grain. With a quick look over my shoulder I say, "I'm going over to Electra's," "Okay, make sure you two aren't late," I hear my mom call. I walk out the door and head away from the square towards Electra's house. She is an only child with two very loving parents. She is like an twin sister to me. Unfortunately she is not my girlfriend. I see her waiting for me by drawing in the dirt with a small stick. I look down at the dirt she is drawing in. It is a picture of the Justice Building and it is very accurate. She even got the flag right. Wow this girl is amazing. "Nice picture," I tell her. "Pfft I can do better," she retorted. I just grin and help her up. She brushes herself off and we walk towards the square. "How many slips do you have," she asks. I reply, "Too many to count." "Same here." We walk the rest of the way in silence. We split up into the different 17 year old sections. "Good luck," I whisper just as we split. I look around at the different people's expressions as the mayor reads his speech. Some look frightened and other look like they are actually concentrating. I see signs of relief. "Rye Crafter," I hear the escort say, "Where are you dear?" I walk towards the stage trying to show that I am not afraid. When I reach the stage I just stare above the heads of the crowds as if I am above them all. I do not recognize the second name, I just see a little 13 year old girl walk up. We shake hands and I am escorted to a room inside the Justice Building. The first ones to visit me are my family. "You need to win Rye, if not for your mother than for your sisters," my father says. I know that I need to win not just for my family, but also for Electra. "Yes dad, I will try my best." "That's is all I can ask of you son." They are taken out and replaced by Electra. She has a paper in her hand. She gives me the paper and on it is Electra and I are sitting on a picnic blanket enjoy our time together. "I have always wanted to marry you, Rye," says Electra. "I feel the same way," I answer. We hug for the rest of the time until a Peacekeeper comes. Before she leaves I say, "I will win for you Electra." When I am in the train I watch the Reapings by myself. I am scared by the looks of the Careers and the girl from three. I know I need allies. The boy from Seven and the girl from Thirteen look like very good candidates. The only problem is why would they want to ally with me. I am just some kid from District Five. We aren't exactly the district with a lot of victors. I fall asleep undecided if I will ally with Seven and Thirteen.

Author's Note: I have a question for you. Do you think I should do the Reapings of District Eight and Nine because I have decided to make both tributes there bloodbath deaths so I don't think it is necessary for them to have a POV, but I am trying to please you guys so please review (or PM) on what you think.


	7. District 6 Reapings

District Six Reapings

Bille Swagines POV

Just for information readers the "football" in this story is the re-invented version of soccer. When Panem was made all sports were lost so the children from District Six "invented" football for entertainment. They called it football because you use your feet. And no I am not British I am Canadian.

I smile as I see my friends on the field already. I am the last person to arrive. I slip off my worn down shoes and socks and run out barefoot. We spent hours cleaning the field of rocks and our reward was great. Our reward was football. Well the ball was actually just a bunch rolled together into a ball. It took us six weeks to earn enough money to make a ball out of tape. I step inside of the net which was just two poles stuck to the ground in a line. We needed to take four of them just for our field and some of us even got a whipping. The game starts and I can already see my team has an advantage. That sort of thing happens when you do colour of clothing or whatever. I see my best friend Jet kick the ball. Despite what many people think me and her are not dating we are just friends. She is devastated when she misses and starts pounding the ground. Jet always did her best and played as well as she could all the time, every time. I was glad she was on my team, but the best player out of us was Leonel Mesy and he had the ball right now. He deked out my two defense men and it was just me between him and the back of the net. He wound up and brought his foot down. I dived to the left and managed to deflect the ball out of the boundary. He now got to kick the ball from wherever he wanted to behind my net, but not through the net. My team started blocking everyone on Leonel's team. Leonel kicked the ball high and it landed at Steamers feet. Steamer was on my team, but he was easily the worst player. Steamer kicked the ball towards the other team's net and Jet pounced on it. She carried the ball up the field and kicked it over the opposing team's defense men. It bounced and the other goalie caught it. The goalie, Coley I think it was kicked the ball high in the air. She always had a good kick. Steamer somehow managed to get ball again. I look around and see many people heading towards the center of town. "Next goal wins," I yell out loud making sure everyone can hear me. If we are late for the Reapings we will probably get a whipping. Steamer kicks the ball again and Jet gets it again. It was almost the same play as before. Jet mimics her move and kicks it over the heads of the defenders. Coley catches it and kicks it high and far. Leonel receives it and dekes around my defense again. He lets the ball go with a monster shot and this time I dive to the wrong side and it goes in. I pick myself off the ground and hurry to grab my change of clothes. Before we started this whole football business we agreed that on Reaping day we would all bring our best clothes and get changed at Steamer's because it was the closest to the field and the Town Square. We all run towards Steamer's and get changed in a hurry. I wait around for Jet. When she comes out I just laugh at the sight of her. She is wearing a dress which she only wears to Reapings or maybe a burial of a loved one. She just punches me on the arm and I see Steamer come out. We let him tag along and head towards the Square. Steamer looks very nervous probably because this is his first year of eligibility for Reaping. He also was probably nervous because his older brother got reaped a couple years back and he didn't win. We reach the Square and I go to the 14 year old section while Jet stays at the 15 year old section and Steamer goes to the 12 year old section. I see Leonel and stand beside him. "Nice save," he says to me. I am surprised by his voice because I'm not used to it. Leonel doesn't talk much. I take the compliment with pride because of Leonel's skill. "Thank you and your goal was very good too," I reply when the mayor takes the stage. Mayor Rails is a very short man and a little on the chubby side, but is very easy to work with. He probably donated half of the money for our tape ball. When he is done the speech the escort, Pinky steps up. Her hair is standing straight up like she had touched the third rail and somehow survived. Her eyes are pink, her clothes, her shoes, and her hair are all a bright shade of pink. "First I'll pick for the girls," she says in her stupid Capitol accent. She reached her hand in the bowl on the right and draws a name, "Rider Rails."I look behind me and see a tall girl step out of the 17 year old section. She walks towards the stage with tears falling freely from her face. The mayor looks shocked. Obviously he thought his little girl was safe because she didn't need tesserae. I am just glad it isn't someone I know personally. "Bille Swagines." Well this sucks. I walk forward determined not to show fear on my face. "Any volunteers," Pinky says when I reach the stage. No one volunteers. "May the odds be ever in your favour," she says cheerfully. Holy crap, how can anyone be cheerful about 24 children going to fight to death inside an arena? I am quickly escorted to a room inside the Justice Building. This was my first time and probably my last. The first people in the room is my mom and my older brother. Mom is crying and Hover is close to tears. "Don't worry, the Swagines family won't lose another member," I try to convince them. My dad and older sister both died in a train accident. They were refueling the train and then the fuel ignited from the heat. They both died slowly and painfully. "I love you Bille. Try your hardest to win," Hover says as the Peacekeeper comes to take them away. My next visitors are the kids I play football with. Steamer is crying and Jet looks very angry. "Do you think you can leave here with a losing streak in football Bille Swagines," she questions. "Sorry I thought you cared about me more than your football games, Jet," I retort. Her face lightens up and she tells me to win. The Peacekeeper comes all to quickly as Leonel is trying to tell me what my strategy should be. He finishes with, "Do not go into the bloodbath. Only grab a backpack or two lying far away from the Cornucopia." The door slams shut and I am left waiting. I have never felt so alone before.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Did you get my reference to Lionel Messi the best soccer player? Please review and remember to talk about me skipping Districts Eight and Nine Reapings!


	8. District 7 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

District Seven Reaping

Bing-Bong McFloodyloo POV

THUD! I grimace as I hear the sound of the ax hitting the ground. Ash has missed again. "My arm is tired," I hear Ash whine. I reply, "Well, you can quit and then when you are reaped you can die in the bloodbath." I never was good at communicating with people. Ash ran forward and picked his ax off the ground. "Just try and hit the tree," I command and go back to my training. Dad has had us training since Willow died in the bloodbath of the 74th Hunger Games. I focus on the crude target we made of a person and throw it. I hit it squarely in the chest. Of course in the Hunger Games a person isn't going to stand there and let you take aim. After throwing I proceed to practice my slashing techniques. I slash, hack, roll, and duck pretending like I am fighting another human being. I see Ash in the corner of my eye staring in amazement. I just continue fighting ignoring his presence. After the target is almost completely destroyed I am covered in sweat. I hear a shrill voice in the woods and easily identify it as Elma. She runs into the clearing and stops. "It is time for the Reapings," she says and run off as fast as her ten year old legs can carry her. I see Ash tense up. This is his first Reaping and he has been scared because Willow was killed so recently. "Not to worry Ash, if you are chosen I'll volunteer for you." He seems to relax at this and we head out towards the Square. We jog all the way and reach it just in time. I give Ash a reassuring smile and walk into the 17 year old section. I see Timber and walk beside him. "Are you nervous," I ask. He replies, "Only for Cherry." I realize that it is Cherry's first Reaping as well, but Lumber can't volunteer to take her spot. The mayor finishes his speech relativity fast and then our escort takes the stage. She is wearing green and brown which are plain colours for the Capitol, but she is trying to please us and thinks that everyone in District Seven likes the colours green and brown. I personally hate brown it is so drab. Green is okay, but it isn't like the blue of the sky or orange of the sunset. I see her reach her hand into the glass bowl and she calls, "Ash McFloodyloo." I tense up and raise my hand to the air, "I volunteer as tribute." The escort looks very pleased and Ash is relieved. He returns to his section. The next name is quite a blow too. "Cherry Lum." I wince and look for Timber and he is close to tears. Cherry walks forward, but this time noone volunteers for the small twelve year old. Two twelve year old kids from the same district? It was almost unheard of until I realize that the Gamemakers must have rigged our Reapings. Cherry and I shake hands and are then escorted to the Justice Building. My first visitors were my family. Dad is crying and so is Ash, but Ash's tears are of relief while Father's are of grief. "I can't lose another one," Dad says quietly. He lost Willow to the Games and our Mother to the Rebellion she foolishly tried to help. I just say, "Don't worry I will come back and will win and then we can live in the biggest house of District Seven." He nods and Elma says, "I will sponsor you with all my money from my piggy bank." I just laugh and then the Peacekeeper comes and escorts them out. Just before leaving Ash says, "Thank you." My next visitor is Timber. He was crying by the look of his puffy eyes. "Protect my sister," he asks. It is the least I could do after he saved my sister. Willow was in a lumber mill with Timber. It had caught on fire and Willow was stuck inside. She would have died if Timber didn't find her and carried her out. That was years ago, but I was still grateful. "I'll try my best to let her win," I promise. He just nods and then the Peacekeeper tells him time is up. "Make an alliance Bing," he says with a final word and gets up and leaves. I just sit there in silence until a Peacekeeper comes and walks me outside to the Train Station. I have never been there before and probably won't return, but I still take it all in. "Make an alliance," the words echo around in my head. With who? Well Cherry obviously, but I think she would be lucky if she survived the bloodbath. I think about this when I watch the Reapings. I am not going to ally with the Careers that is certain. Maybe the girl from 13? She looked determined despite being only 14. I need an older ally as well. I head to bed with possible alliance members still inside my head. I lay down and fatigue overwhelms me and I fall asleep.

Author's Note: I have decided to skip the District 8's Reapings, but not District Nine. I have received a tribute for District Nine and am going to do a chapter or two from his POV. Well how did you like that chapter? Tell me by review and be ready for the next Reaping soon.


	9. District 8 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Author's Note:This is District 8 Reapings I received a tribute for District Eight so I am doing his POV. Sorry for all the confusion.

District 8 Reapings

Bravi Hurafinwov POV

"Bravi it's time for breakfast," my little sister, Cotton squeals. I just moan in response and Cotton leaves the room. I pull myself out of bed and look at the beaten-up clock. It was nine already. I hurriedly get dressed and rush downstairs. My family are all sitting around the table eating casually. "Uh, Dad we are going to be late for work," I exclaim. He just chuckles and shakes his head. Then it hits me. Today is the Reapings. I sit down and grab the pan that is full of hash browns. A special only on birthdays, Christmas, and Reaping day. Our family is one of the richer ones in town. My dad is the manager of the factory that makes the Peacekeeper's uniforms. It was a reward after the Rebellion. I believe the only reason we got it was because our family didn't participate. So now we are richer than 90% of our community. I just finish eating when I hear a knock on the door. I open it and see my best friend Needle standing there. He is also my only friend because I am one of the most hated in the District. It is a good thing these aren't the 25 Hunger Games or I was a goner for sure. I greet Needle and returns the greeting we walk towards the town square leisurely because we are so close. We talk about what is the most pressing thing at the moment; the Games. "I think that someone in my family will be chosen," says Needle. I agree with him in my mind, but reassure him on the outside. His family is so big, he has five siblings and four including him are of Reaping age. Some also need to take tesserae even with the extra food they get from us. We reach the Square and see almost everyone has arrived. We rush to the 17 year old section and wait for Thread to pick the names. When Thread reached the stage I have to suppress a laugh. He is wearing a very bright suit with all the colours of the rainbow on it. His hair is a matching colour. He picks a name out of a bowl and says it with a thick Capitol accent, "Silk Stitches." I hear Needle sigh beside me. His sisters are safe for another year. A tall 14 year old walks forward and stands at the stage trying to look confident, but isn't very convincing. The next name is read out, "Bravi Hurafinwov." What? This can't be happening. I know I'm 17, but I still haven't taken any tesserae. I walk forward and try to keep my composure. That all goes down the drain when I hear my mother sob. I can tell I look very fear filled as I walk towards Thread and the stage. After I reach it I hear Thread say, "May the odds be ever in your favour." I shake hands with Silk who is probably more confident than me despite being three years younger. I am swept into the Justice Building and into a room. Almost immediately after my mother burst into the room closely followed by Cotton and then my father. "Oh, Bravi," gasps my mother as she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "You can win Bravi, if you try hard enough," says Cotton. "Son, be strong in the arena and try your best. You will make us proud no matter the outcome," says my father. I just nod my  
head and we all embrace until a Peacekeeper says the time is up. With a final "I love you" they leave. The only other person who visits me is Needle. He gives me a basic strategy that his cousin used a few years ago. He did not win , but was in the final eight before being found by the girl from District 5. Needle asked a final thing before he left. He asked for me to avenge his cousin and kill a tribute from District 5. Before I can reply he is called to leave and is gone. Soon I am called by a Peacekeeper and he escorts me to the train. I have to stand beside Thread and Cotton pretending I'm happy to go to the Games. Well I have always wanted to go to the Capitol, but now I'm not so sure.

Author's Note: How was this chapter? Again, sorry for the confusion of Reapings, but now every District will get a Reaping chapter. Thanks and please review.


	10. District 9 Reapings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Review Answers:

The Llama Song: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it and I appreciate your review. Enjoy reading the rest of my story! My next story will be a SYOT and you have first chance to submit a character.

District 9 Reapings

Diego Forland POV

"Ahhhhhh!" I awake as I hear my older sister screaming. I am the first into the room and I hug her. "What's the matter, Blade," I asked, but I already knew the answer. Today was Reaping Day and 4 years ago on this day her twin sister, Rylin, was reaped. She made it past the bloodbath and was surviving with her district partner, but the Careers found them. She was hidden in a bush and watched as her district partner was beheaded. She went insane after that and was again found by the Careers. She was tortured to death by them. After that I think Blade went a little insane as well, but my parents managed to stop the Peacekeepers from bringing her into the asylum. I rock Blade back and forth until she fell asleep again. I get up slowly and leave the room. I lay back down into bed and sleep for a little longer. I wake to the smell of pancakes baking. I walk downstairs and see Mom baking them. I sit down at the table and wait for Dad and Blade to sit down. They walk downstairs and sit down at the table just as Mom puts the plate of pancakes down. "Good morning," says Dad as he grabs a pancake. I just nod and start piling the pancakes on my plate. I pour syrup on them. The syrup is very sweet, but also expensive. A special treat for Reaping Day. I hear a knock on the door and get up, stuffing one last piece of pancake in my mouth. I open the door and see Wheaty standing there grinning. "Why are you so happy," I say. He just pulls out two apples. My eyes widen and I grin. I love apples. "Where did you get them," I ask. He just smiles and I know that he stole them. We walk towards the town square munching on our apples. The Reaping is almost started when we get there so we hurry through the lines. We stop in the 17 year old sections and wait for the mayor to finish his speech. Our escort walks towards the microphone and introduces herself. I didn't catch the name, but honestly don't care. She is wearing a dress that seems to imitate a bunch of wheat. "Barley Oatin," she calls out. I see a 15 year old girl walk towards the stage and climb it. The next name is mine. Oh shit, I think to myself and I walk towards the stage trying to hide my fear. Barley and I shake hands and I am brought to a room in the Justice Building. My family comes in and they are all visibly crying. "Don't worry. I love you. I will come back. I will win and I will avenge Rylin." I continue repeating myself to convince them and also myself. A Peacekeeper comes in and takes my family away. Blade attacks them with her nails reminding me of the time when we came to say goodbye to Rylin. The Peacekeeper takes out his taser and zaps Blade. She is carried out and my family leaves. Blade will probably be whipped like last time. The Peacekeepers aren't getting any nicer. My next visitor is Wheaty. He says, "Make sure you have an ally. Only one ally because two is too many and they will stab you in the back. Make sure you get a sickle. You cut the wheat in the field so you can use it." I just nod and half-listen to Wheaty. He hasn't won the Hunger Games, but he might say something I haven't though of. A Peacekeeper yells, "Time's up," and Wheaty gets up to leave. I give him a final goodbye and he is gone. I just lay on the couch and wait for the train trying to forget about the Games.

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been busy. How did you like Diego? His story? Please tell me in your review.


	11. District 10 Reapings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!

District 10 Reapings

Elena Region POV

"Elena, it is time to get up!" I groan as I pull myself out of bed. I do not need Ms. Bovin mad at me today. I quickly throw on my best clothes, basically the ones without patches on them and hurry downstairs. The long table is almost full and I sit down at the end. I am handed a plate with two pancakes and an apple on it. Some Reaping breakfast. I look towards the door waiting for my brother to walk through. When he finally walks through I am almost finished my pancakes. And people think girls take long to get ready, they obviously haven't met Roan Region. He sits across from me and also gets a plate identical to my own. "How much do you want to bet that another orphan will be chosen for the games?" I turn around at the sound of the voice and I see my brother and I's only friend, Calico. She sits beside me with her own plate and starts eating. "Okay, time for us to head to the Reapings." I cringe at the voice of Ms. Bovine, but stand up like the rest of the orphans. I deposit my plate in a bin where someone will clean them later. That someone will probably be me, it is always me. Ms. Bovine hates me. Our group walks towards the Town Square and I fall behind to the back where Roan and Calico are talking worriedly. "What's wrong," I question them. "Well according to our calculations you are very likely to be Reaped," says my brother. "Why, do you think that?" "Well, you had to take tesserae for four years and you are also the oldest in the orphanage," says my brother. "And if I was reaped you would probably volunteer for me," finishes Calico. I let what they are saying sink in. Calico and Roan are two of the smartest people in District 10. I just shake my head and say, "Don't worry Calico, I won't volunteer for you." We all laugh as we reach the Square. Our group takes a while to get through, but eventually I make it through. I stand off in the 16 year section and wait for the mayor to finish his speech. I watch as he sits down and our escort takes the stage. Ace stands in front of the microphone and says, "Ladies first." He reaches his hand into the bowl with the girl's names on it and says, "Elena Region." I curse silently and walk towards the stage. "Never argue with the math skills of Roan and Calico," I say to myself. I stand on the stage desperately trying to hide my fear. The next name isn't one from the orphanage and Mustang Fallow walks towards the stage. Unfortunately, he looks very strong from working with the animals all his life. "May the odds be ever in your favour." Mustang and I shake hands and I am escorted to the Justice Building. My first visitors are Roan and Calico. "See, I told you that you'd be reaped," says Calico as she enters the room. I just grimace in response. Roan hugs me and tells me to come back, that I couldn't leave him with just Calico. "I always thought you guys would make a good couple," I say towards them with a shrug of my shoulders. They both laugh and we just sit in silence until a Peacekeeper brings them out. I have no other visitors which isn't much of a surprise and soon I am brought to the Train Station to be brought to the Capitol. I have to endure many pictures and questions and I pretend to be happy I'm going to the Capitol. I even tell one reporter that visiting the Capitol has always been on my bucket list. When we are finally inside the train, Ace says, "Well let's watch the other Reapings to see what you are up against." "Where is our mentor," I question him. "Until, this district has a Victor the escort is going to mentor. It is the same as every other district." I just nod in response and sit down in front of a massive television. I watch the other Reapings nervously and am especially scared of the boy from 4. I feel really bad when both the girls from District 11 and 12 are 12 year old. I get up when District 13 wraps up and lay down in my massive bed. I haven't slept in a bed this big ever before because when my parents were alive we were poor and in the orphanage the bed is so small I could barely move without falling off. Sleep comes quickly and I am thankful for the relief from the stress and worry.

Author's Note: Did you guys like it? Did you like Elena? Please review on your thoughts about this chapter or the rest of the story.


	12. District 11 Reaping

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.

District 11 Reapings

Malcolm Hansen POV

"Malcolm, get up, hurry!" I open my eyes and stretch and see my little sister, Razz standing there looking scared. I am just upright as my father walks in. "Get downstairs, boy and make my breakfast," he says gruffly. I hurry downstairs and Razz follows quickly. I grab the tesserae bread and Razz grabs our jam out of the cupboard. The jam isn't very tasty, but it is all we have. I spread the jam on the bread as father stumbles downstairs. He sits down and I give him the bread as does Razz. He grabs the bread and takes a big bite out of it. Razz and I grab our own piece of bread and start eating. I hear a knock on the door and I quickly get up to answer before father could yell. I open the door and grin as I see my friend Sprout standing there. "Father, Sprout, Razz, and I are going to the Reaping," I call. Razz is at my side and nods her head, mimicking father's motion. We hurry out of the house. If you could call it a house. We walk towards the square and see Razz's friend Winnow on the journey. They split up and me and Sprout continue our own conversation. "Are you going to volunteer," I question Sprout. He always was talking about it so he could get away from his father, my father's drinking pal. "Probably not. I'm not brave enough," I get as a reply. I just laugh. We approach the town square and we stand in the lines to get directed to our sections. Sprout walks to the 15 year old section and I stand in the 16 year old sections. Our mayor starts his speech and I instantly tune it out. Our escort, Alypia takes the stage. She is wearing a bright green blouse and a dark brown skirt. Her hair is the same colour as her blouse and her eyes are dark brown. "Ladies first," she says. "Citrus Arbre," she exclaims. A small 12 year old walks forward and the crowd murmurs angrily. No one ever likes a 12 year old reaped, but they don't hate it enough to volunteer. When she reached the stage she falls over, presumably fainted. A few Peacekeepers walk up and set her on a chair. "Well, that was exciting," our Alypia says, "now for the boys." I hope against hope that Sprout or I were not reaped. "Malcolm Hansen" I walk slowly towards the stage. Hansens have always had bad luck. First my sister, then myself. "May the odds be ever in your favour," the Alypia finishes and then I am brought to the Justice Building. My first guest is Razz. "Malcolm," she questions. "Yes," I reply. "Are you going where Rosalynn went?" I shake my head as tears start spilling out. Our family loved Rosalynn so much, but when she was Reaped my dad started drinking; and hitting Razz and I. "Don't worry Razz I will return and Sprout will take care of you until I come home." "I love you Malcolm," Razz says. A Peacekeeper comes and brings her out. My next visitor is my father to my great surprise. "Son, win it for me," he says with tears in his eyes, "I can't lose another." He gets up and walks out before the designated time is up. My third visitor is Sprout. "Sprout, you need to take care of Razz until I come home," I command him. He nods and then gives me a big hug, "I'll miss you man. Just come home for me," he finishes. "Time's up," says a Peacekeeper and then Sprout gets up and leaves. Another Peacekeeper comes in and escorts me outside. We walk towards the train station and I notice Citrus beside me. She looks scared out of her mind so I flash her a reassuring smile. She looks better and we reach the train. As soon as we get inside Alypia tells us to sit down in front of a massive television. I sit beside Citrus and Alypia turns on the television. I shudder as the first four districts are shown. All but two tributes volunteer and they all look strong. The next couple of districts don't stand out except the boy from 7 and the girls from 12 and 13. The boy looks strong and ready to fight. The girl from 12 only stuck out because she was also twelve just like Citrus. The girl looks determined to return and won't go down without a fight. When District 13 is finally finished I stand up and walk out of the room towards my bedroom. I fall asleep quickly as the exhaustion from a surprising day takes over.

Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? The character? Anyways Happy Canada Day and July the 4th and sorry this update took so long. Please review and be ready for a new chapter soon (hopefully).


	13. District 12 Reapings

"Maria, you need to get up." I just groan and open my eyes. My older brother Flame is standing above me. "It's Reaping Day and it starts in an hour," he says with a reassuring smile. I shudder and start

getting up as Flame leaves the room. I pull on my best dress, my only dress, and head out of the room. Our house is only one floor. I sit down at the small table inside the small kitchen. As soon as I am seated Father and Flame sit down and mother puts a new loaf of bread on the table with a tiny bit of jam and cheese. This meal was a feast for our family. I lather on jam onto two pieces of bread and start eating right away. As soon as I finish my bread I hear a knock on the door.

I get up from the table and open the door. I see my two friends May and Ashlynn standing there in their best dresses. "You want to come to the Reaping with us?" questioned May. "I'll need to ask my parents." I reply and then head to the kitchen to ask. "Mother, can I go to the Reapings with May and Ashlynn," I ask pleadingly. Mother and Father look at each other then look at me and nod. "Thanks!" I run out of the room and meet May and Ashlynn. Ashlynn asks, "Are you guys scared for your first Reapings?" I nod as does May, "Don't be scared lots of other kids have many more slips than you two," Ashlynn reassures us. I only have 5 because I took tesserae, but I'm not sure about Ashlynn and May. "How many slips do you two have?" I ask them. Both say they have 7 because they have larger families that also need tesserae. We reach the square and stand in our area for the twelve year old girls. Our new mayor stands on the stage. This is her first Reaping, but after the new Treaty of Treason is read she sits down and lets our new escort take the stage. He introduces himself as Alphis. He is wearing a dark blue suit, but his hair is light blue. His eyes are a soft blue that can only be natural. "How about guys first?" The crowd doesn't respond as he puts his hand in the bowl. "Cole Mene." A strong looking 15 year old steps forward and walks towards the stage. He looks over the crowd as if he is above them all. "Now for the ladies," I hear Alphis' voice call out. "Maria Flobit." I flinch at the sound of my name, but still step towards the stage and the escort. "Here are the two proud tributes of District Twelve! Let's try to keep our winning streak going," Alphis calls out. Suddenly a Peacekeeper tells me to follow her and I am brought to a room in the Justice Building. My first visitors are my family. Flame is the first to talk. "Well that's bad luck isn't it?" Flame just turned 19 so he couldn't volunteer to try to protect me in the arena. "Maria we just want you to know that we all love you and we will be proud of you no matter what happens," says my father. I look in his face and he has tears in his eyes. I give him a kiss goodbye and then my mother and brother also get a kiss goodbye. "Time is up." I hear a Peacekeeper gruffly yell and then my family gets up and leaves; probably the last time I'll ever see them. My next visitors are May and Ashlynn. "I'm sorry Maria" says May through tears. "Why? It isn't your fault. It is the Capitol's fault," I say with sternness in my voice. We all just hug and cry and say goodbye over and over until another Peacekeeper says, "Time's up!" May and Ashlynn leave and the same Peacekeeper who escorted me to this room comes and says, "Follow me." I get up and follow her towards the train station where Cole and Alphis were waiting. I get in the train and Cole and Alphis follow. "I am your mentor and we need to watch the recap of the other district's Reapings," commands Alphis. We all sit down in front of a massive television and Alphis turns it on. I watch in disbelief and fear when the districts are shown. All the tributes, even the girl from 11 are bigger than me. How was I supposed to survive the bloodbath? I need to run away and a plan forms in my mind. I need to play the game like the girl from district 5 did in the 74th Hunger Games. She managed to make it to the final four, but she died because of the deadly nightlock berries. I just need to learn my plants better than her and then I should be able to win. I just need to avoid the careers and I should be fine. I get up and walk into my room which is the size of my entire house. I lay down on my huge bed and fatigue overtakes me.

Author's Note: How did you like it? Review please. The next chapter is a double whammy because I received two tributes for District 13 so there will be two POVs. Please review and be ready for the next chapter. Also the updates may come later because I have a beta-reader.


	14. District 13 Reapings

District 13 Reapings

Quan Haggis POV

"Quan, get moving." I hear Nitro yell. I look behind me and see Urania after me. I turn sharply, but I feel a sharp pain on my back. I fall forward and I turn around and look up. I see Urania standing over me triumphantly. "You're caught." she says with a smirk. I growl and get up to try and catch Nitro and Titania.

"Quan, get up." I hear my mother say. I groan in response and she seems satisfied at that so she leaves the room. I get up and leave the

room in my pajamas. It gets pretty cold overnight in District 13. "Good morning Quan." says my mother as I walk through the kitchendoor. "It's not a good morning this morning." I reply miserably. It was true; today was the Reapings. I grab two plates from the cupboard and set them on the table. Mom brings the plate with pancakes on it.

Dad's plate.

Dad was an assassin for the Rebellion. He was a very good assassin and he even had a trademark. Every kill he got was with his sword and he left his initials written in the blood of the victim. He had killed many major leaders in the Capitol's army, but after a mission to  
assassinate the vice-president went wrong he was assumed captured and tortured by the Capitol. When the rebels finally found the jail where he was held my father was almost dead from his injuries. After three days of fighting for his life in the hospital "The Jay" died.

I hear a knock on the door and Nitro is standing there with a frown on his face. "You ready for this?" he asks. I reply "As ready as I'll ever be." He grins and I walk out and start towards the square. Halfway to the square we meet up with Urania and Titania. I was surprised that the two were both wearing dresses. " Hey Quan, you're it for manhunt tonight." says Urania boastfully. "Just watch your back out there." I warn her icily. Urania and I never got along very well. Nitro and Titania were the glue that kept us all together. We met each other when our families were all put on the same floor underground during the Rebellion. Our compartments were right beside each other and we over a dinner in the cafeteria. Most of our district still live underground, but everyone is working on building enough houses above ground for people to live in. Our district now has the smallest population because there is not enough of a demand for graphite in the Capitol. We reach the centre of the "town" and there is already many people waiting for the Reapings to begin. Nitro and I walk to the section for the 16 year old boys and Urania goes to the 17 year old section on the other side. Titania is the youngest so she goes to the 14 year old

section. The mayor finishes his speech and the reading of the Treaty of Treason and our escort walks on the stage. She introduces herself as Rubria. "Ladies first," she says as she reaches her hand into the bowl that holds the girl's name. "Titania Widows." I gasp as Titania walks forward and look towards Nitro. His head is hanging down in anguish and then I look towards Urania. She looks pale and out of breath. Titania will have no volunteer for her. "Now for the boys," says Rubria excitedly. I hold my breath for Nitro and myself. "Quan Haggis," she announces. I glance at Nitro and whisper, "Don't do it." I walk towards the stage with my head held high just like Titania did and I give her a reassuring smile. "How about a hand for the two tributes from District 13!" asks Rubria. She is met with complete silence. As a peacekeeper comes to walk me towards the Justice Building I ask him if Titania and I can share a room. He looks at Titania and she nods her head towards him. He leads the both of us to a room inside and we sit down on the couch. The first visitors are our mothers and Titania's little brother. Mom hugs me and I return the hug. I notice she is crying, so I say "You don't need to cry mom because I'm trying to come back home." She just nods and continues to cry on my shoulder. A peacekeeper comes and says "Time's up." My mother gives me a final kiss good-bye and she leaves, maybe for forever. Our next visitors are Nitro and Urania. "I'm sorry I didn't volunteer Titania. I was just too scared." she manages to get out. I was shocked. I never heard Urania admit her fear before. "Man, I would have volunteered for you, but you said no." Nitro gets out. "It's been a good one Nitro." I say. He embraces me and goes towards Titania and Urania comes over. "I know we haven't got along the best, but goodbye and good luck Quan." Urania says. I stick out my hand and say, "Thanks." She shakes her head and grins. She steps forward and throws her arms around me in a hug. Then a peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave. They give us a final goodbye and then they are gone. A peacekeeper comes in and brings us to the train. The train is very large and fancy, too fancy for my taste, but this is the Capitol we

are talking about.

Titania Widows POV

I sit in the bushes watching as Urania runs after and catches Quan and soon they also catch Nitro. Now they are searching through the little  
foliage around the area. I get up and quickly run towards the massive pine tree that stands in the middle of the clearing. Nitro turns around, but not soon enough. He calls out and the others turn around and start giving chase. I reach the tree just before Urania tags me and give a cry of victory. I turn around and the others look mad about my victory. I just give a wide grin and we all head back towards the smaller above ground town where all four of us live. My house is the closest to the woods so I am the first one of the group to leave. With a goodbye I walk into my house and into my bedroom. I lay down on the bed without changing and fall asleep rather quickly.

I open my eyes and see my younger brother Lead standing by my bed. "What's wrong little bro?" I ask him. He is silent for a little, but manages to stammer "I..I'm just sc-scared that you will go and won't come back." I just shake my head and say "I won't go and if I do I will come back." He just nods his head and leaves the room. I look out the window and see that it is daylight outside so I get up and walk to the

kitchen. The table has a loaf of bread on the table with a small container of jam. Lead already has a piece of bread with jam latheredon. I give him a smile and sit down. I grab a piece of bread and the jam container. With Lead's knife I spread jam on my piece of bread. I take a big bite as mom walks into the room. "Hey mom, can I go with Urania, Quan, and Nitro to the Reapings?" I ask her. She nods her head and sits down. Mom is still a little in shock after what happened with dad. Dad was taken prisoner with the rest of his unit and executed on national television for all to watch. Luckily, mom was the only one who had seen it or maybe unluckily? I finish my piece of bread and grab another and put

jam on it. I finish this piece much quicker and am about to head to my room. "I put an outfit on your bed." my mother says. "Thanks." I say

and leave the kitchen. When I am in my room I see that mom had put a dress on the bed. It was beautiful for a dress. I hated wearing dresses, but I guess I was required for the Reapings. I get changed into it and look in the mirror. The blue dress goes well with my black

hair. I walk back into the kitchen and Lead gasps. I think the only time he has seen me in a dress was when the District gave mom a medal  
of thanks and respect after Dad died. I just blush and hurry outside. I walk the short walk towards Urania's house and she comes out also wearing a dress. "Let's just get this over with. I hate wearing dresses." she says. We walk towards the town square and we meet Nitro and Quan about halfway to the square. Nitro gave out a long whistle when he saw us. We continue talking and Urania teases Quan. Those two are always at each other. We reach the square and Urania stops at the 17 year old section. Nitro and Quan both stop at the 16 year old section. As I am the youngest I still walk forwards to the 14 year old section. Our mayor starts his speech, but he finishes pretty quickly. Next our escort takes the stage. She introduces herself as Rubria and announces that she will pick the girl's name first. I hold

my breath and hope that I won't be picked. I am taking tesserae so I have a better chance of being picked. The name Titania Widows rings  
around the square and I cringe. My name. I walk forward and make myself seem determined to get home. I am determined to get home.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update guys. Anyways how was this chapter? The 14 tributes who had POVs are the ones that will  
survive the bloodbath (also the tributes from Districts 1-4 that didn't have a POV) so tell me your favourite one either in a review or on my poll that is on my profile page. Please tell me how well I did. Anyways below is a list of the tributes and their ages and the rest of the chapters will have at least two POVs so all will be long. Review and thanks for reading.

Male 1 – Onyx Glow 18

Female 1 - Bertha Hilder 18

Male 2 – Bajan Candin 18

Female 2 – Cynder 18

Male 3 – Xamion Venn 18

Female 3 – Xandra Venn 18

Male 4 – Triton Delta 18

Female 4 - Gillian Colt 15

Male 5 – Rye Crafter 17

Female 5 – Venda Sol 13

Male 6 – Bille Swagines 14

Female 6 – Rider Rails 17

Male 7- Bing-bong McFloodyLoo 17

Female 7 – Cherry Lum 12

Male 8 – Bravi Hurafinwov 17

Female 8 Silk Stitches 14

Male 9 – Diego Forland 17

Female 9 Barley Oatin 15

Male 10 – Mustang Fallow 16

Female 10 – Elena Region 16

Male 11 – Malcolm Hansen 16

Female 11 – Citrus Arbre 12

Male 12 - Cole Mene 15

Female 12 – Maria Flobit 12

Male 13 – Quan Haggis 16

Female 13- Titania Widows 14


	15. Indus Flamen's Interview with Caesar

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Hunger Games.

Indus Flamen POV

"Come in." I shudder as I hear the President talking. I walk into the room holding a paper in my hand. "Yes, Mr. President?" I ask. "Is the arena finished?" he questions. I just nod my head. He smiles his snakey smile and asks, "Do you have an idea for any mutations?" "Yes sir." I reply; each muttation will represent the area or the industry of that particular District. "Excellent idea Indus. I look forward to the these Games." "Thank you sir." I reply. With that he dismisses me and I leave without another word.

Later that day I had an interview with Caesar Flickerman. My own personal prep team got me ready and I put on my navy blue suit. I looked plain compared to the rest of the Capitol's many colours, but I was okay with that. I had dyed dark blue hair and a pair of gold studs

in my ears. I hear applause and think that only Caesar Flickerman could bring that much applause. "And now I welcome this year's Head  
Gamemaker, Indus Flamen!" I walk out from the side of the stage and give the crowd a wave. I walk towards the centre of the stage and sit  
down on a very comfortable armchair. I look at Caesar and see the colour he chose this year was gray. It was probably the most natural  
colour I've seen on him. "Hello Indus and welcome." "Thanks for having me here Caesar." "It was my pleasure. Anyways without further ado  
let's start the interview!" There is a loud cheering from the crowd. "What do you think of this year's tributes?" "Well, the volunteer from  
3 was very surprising. The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 looks strong this year as well, but I wouldn't underestimate the boys from 5 and 7. They look like serious contenders this year." I answer. "What's the arena like this year?" I cringe as I hear this question. I knew it was coming,

but I couldn't give it completely away. "Well let's just say that it will remind us of the terrible times of the Rebellion." Thankfully Caesar seemed satisfied with that answer. "What are the muttations going to be like in these Games?" "Well this year there are a lot.

With some old favourites and even a couple of new ones, but you will just have to wait for the Games to begin." "Is there any new aspects to the Hunger Games?" "Well in the trainig centre there is a new station where the tributes learn to swim and there will be three contests which the tributes will participate in and will be ranked from 1st to 26th. They will swim, climb, and run." "Ooh exciting and a goodbye to our lovely audience and a Happy Hunger Games," Caesar yells as the curtains pull closed in front of us. I get off my chair and shake Caesar's hand. "Good luck!" he says. I leave the stage and I am escorted by my own bodyguards towards my pure gold limousine. "Back to my place." I tell my chauffeur. When we arrive at my mansion and I wait for the chauffeur to open the door. When he does I get out and walk into my beautiful mansion. I get into the elevator and press the button for the top floor. When the elevator arrives I get out and walk into my bedroom. I get out of my suit and into my silk pajamas straight from District 8. I climb into my massive bed and fall asleep almost instantly. I have a dreamless night.

Author's Note: Yes, I know I told you the next chapters would have multiple POVs, but I wanted to get back to Indus. Now you kinda know what the arena is so you can stop guessing. Anyways please review to tell me how I did and also vote on my poll which is on my profile page. Thanks for reading and be ready for a new chapter eventually. Also my computer is messed up so don't expect too many updates too quickly. Remember the ones who review first get first chance to submit a tribute in my next story which will be a SYOT.


	16. Train Rides

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for an update, but I had a really busy week. I won't bore you with the details. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

Rye Crafter POV (District 5 Male)

"Up, Up, Up! Today is a big day!" I hear a shrill voice cry. "Great,"  
I mutter. I get dressed and head towards the dining compartment.  
Tanaquil and Venda are already sitting down and waiting for dinner.  
Venda looks scared so I just give her a small smile. Three avoxes come  
out with our breakfast. This is the largest amount I've ever eaten in  
one sitting. I dig in and so does Venda. After I finished swallowing I ask "So where is our mentor?" Tanaquil gives a big grin. "Dear I am your mentor!" I just roll my eyes and Venda gives a little giggle. "Okay, what is your opinion on alliances?" "Alliances are good dear. Someone can watch your back and protect you while you're asleep. But be warned only ally with people you can trust." I was taken aback. This

is actually some good advice; I was actually expecting less from this shiny women. She truly was shiny covered in gold jewelry all over, even her heels were gold. Coloured or real I could not tell. Suddenly the train gets really dark. Tanaquil lets out a squeal of delight, "We  
are almost there." I know where there is. The Capitol. We are greeted by a plethora of multi-colored people. The doors open and we all step out. There is a multitude of flashes and people talking. "Just ignore them dears," Tanaquil says. We are led to a massive building which I

know is the Training Centre.

Elena Region POV (District 10 Female)

"Get up girl," I hear a gruff voice say. "Fine," I retort. Ace leaves. I guess he isn't much of a morning person. I get changed into some  
clothes that fit me perfectly. It's quite odd actually. I walk into the dining compartment where only Mustang is waiting. "Good morning," he says to me. I just nod my head in response. I can't get to know him or his death whether by my hands or another's will badly affect me.  
Ace walks in and tells me to sit. I grab a chair and follow his order. "So I have a suggestion for you guys," Ace says. "Both of you avoid  
the bloodbath or you will most likely end up dead." Mustang scoffs at this, but I'm hanging on every word. I think that Ace is probably  
right and I should avoid the bloodbath or one of the bigger tributes, which is basically everyone will kill me. We get a big plate of food  
for breakfast and it is delicious. My favourite thing is the bacon which was probably slaughtered and prepared in District 10. How  
ironic. This pig was born and raised in District 10 just to satisfy the needs of the Capitol just like me. I have already determined that  
I am unlikely to survive this whole ordeal. The Careers who have been trained all their lives for these upcoming weeks could easily kill me without a bat of their eyes. The only ones I have to come back to are my friends. But, with each other they could easily cope without me.

Breakfast is finished so I leave to go bathe. The shower is amazing! There are so many buttons one could press to get different smells and  
gels. I get out smelling like a bed of roses and I put my clothes back on. As soon as I step out the whole compartment goes dark. I know that  
we are almost at the Capitol, but nothing could prepare me for what I see. There is a mass of multi-colored people waiting for us. They look

very excited to send us off to our deaths. Ace, Mustang, and I step out of the train and get a shower of flashes and questions. Ace just  
storms forward to our waiting car. I have never been in a car before and this one looks very fancy and expensive. The outside is jet black  
and the inside is as well. The seats are very comfortable and I found a little compartment that has shiny cans inside. I pull one out and  
ask Ace what it is. He replies, "That is a drink known as pop. It is very sugary, but tastes delicious." I can't open it so I hand it to  
Ace and he opens it for me. I offer Mustang a can, but he declines. I shrug and take a sip. It is delicious! The taste floods my taste buds.  
I quickly gulp down the rest. Ace chuckles quietly. We reach a massive building. "Well we have finally arrived at your home away from home.  
The Training Centre will be the place you eat, sleep, and train for the next three days," Ace says. I just continue staring out the window  
at the beautiful building. How ironic.

**Author's Note: How did you guys like this chapter? What do you think about Rye's possible allies? How about Elena's thoughts about the Games? I need you guys to vote on my poll. This will help me determine who my victor will be, but if you are too lazy to go to my profile just click the box below and type the name of your favourite(s). Thanks for reading. See you guys soon hopefully.**


	17. The Ride of A Champion

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Hunger Games.

Gillian Colt District 4 Female POV

We have finally reached the Remake Centre. Azure directs Triton and I down a hall with a multitude of doors on each side. He points the way Triton needs to go and he walks in. Azure then shows me where my prep team awaits. "Do whatever your stylist tells you. He is a stylist for a reason" Azure commands. I just nod in response and suck in my breath. I push open the door and see three strange people standing there. One has skin that is dyed a deep purple. He has an orange afro and has a heavy looking gold chain and necklace hanging from his neck. The second has her hair done up like a bee hive. It is dyed the colour of honey and she wears a neon pink dress. The last one looks relatively normal. She has brown skin which is likely natural. She has a white dress on that has splashes of random colour on it. I learn that their names are Mustius, Lalla, and Didi respectively. They tell me to lay down on a table so they can quote on quote "make me beautiful". I am about to give them a sharp answer but I recall what Azure said so I just listen to them. I take off my clothes and lay down. I almost cry out the first time they take some hair from my leg. The rest of the tears are expected and I just wince slightly. After they are finished Lalla works on my hair, Mustius on my finger nails, and Didi on my toe nails. When they finally finish they walk out without a word. I get up and start to put my clothes back on until a person comes in. He is wearing a simple black t-shirt and black slacks. He has a belt on that is ringed with skulls. He also has a skull ring on one of his fingers. His hair is all black and is hanging long. "Hello Gillian Colt, I am your stylist Pluto" he declared with a heavy Capitol accent. I roll my eyes as he looks me over. "Yes this will be perfect for my design." I just hope his design is actually good. Usually District 4 has a good stylist and good costumes. Pluto leaves the room but comes back with a box in his hands. "Put this on" he commands. I oblige and look at myself in a full length mirror.

The dress I am wearing is a short cut blue dress. My hair has been given blue streaks which clashes with the red, but it is all the more noticeable. I shift my body weight and see that my dress ripples looking like the water moving. Pluto comes from behind and hands me a sash that is filled with water and living fish. I almost feel sorry for them and want to free them, but that might ruin the design. "Thank  
you Pluto. I look beautiful."

Bing-bong McFloodyloo District 7 Male POV

Trees. District Seven is again dressed up as trees. The classic costume with arm holes out the side. Cherry has the same costume just smaller obviously. Everyone else has a much better costume like always. Even District 12. They aren't dressed in their stereotypical  
coal miner suits. District 1 has their suit and dress covered in gems of black and blue respectively. A speaker announces that everyone must  
mount their chariots. Our horses are brown like the bark of the trees so common in my home. District 1 rolls out. District 2 is next. They are dressed as warriors in golden armor of what used to be called Ancient Rome. District 3 are dressed in a suit that looks like big inflatable balls with multiple colours and rings surrounding them with smaller balls spinning on the rings. It was an impressive costume. The girl is dressed in a beautiful dress with lots of blue in it. The boy is in a less than impressive suit. He is dressed as a whale. It doesn't help him because it hides his muscles that were oh so evident during the Reapings. They roll out after District 3. The tributes from District 5 are wearing black skin tight suits. I am just about to look away, but I see a spark of electric blue that go all over their costumes. It was an okay costume, but mine is definitely worse. District 6 is next. They are wearing a brown helmet with goggles on the top. They have a brown leather over jacket and brown slacks. They looked like pilots from long time ago. They roll out and now we're next. I turn around and see the tributes from Eight are wearing a plain white long sleeve shirt and pants. Their clothing is covered with patches on many colours and different kinds of clothing. The rest of the Districts are obscured as our chariot rolls out. I hear a mass of screaming and chanting. I put an arm around Cherry protectively to make sure that everyone knows that I am going to protect her now and in the arena. I look at the giant screen and see District 9 coming out of the stables. The tributes are dressed in a plain tuxedo and dress, but they are made of wheat stalks. Well, it looks like wheat stalks. The tributes from District 10 are also wearing a dress and tux, but it is made of multiple pieces of meat. Weird. The pair from District 11 are wearing giant pineapples over their bodies. It didn't really flatter his muscles and strength. It made her seem less dainty. The tributes from District 12 aren't coal miners which I still find hard to believe, but they are wearing a tux and dress as well. Their clothing is all black and they have coal dust smeared on any visible skin. The two from District 13 are wearing a full body suit that has the muscles and organs from a normal person. Their District now also supplies medical stuff and this is showing it well. We come to a halt and President Snow is ready to deliver his boring speech.

Quan Haggis District Thirteen Male POV

"Tributes" booms the voice of President Snow, "Welcome to the 77th Annual Hunger Games! The first after the dreaded Second Rebellion!" The mass of Capitol inhabitants cheer loudly. The chariots jerk forward and we are driven to an open room. Titania and I quickly jump out of our chariot and look for Rubria. She is standing by herself near an open elevator. We walk towards her and she gives us a smile. "You both did great!" she exclaims. Titania and I had held our hands high and proud; seemingly happy to represent our District for the first time. I know I wasn't. I loved Titania almost since we first met, but I've never had the guts to tell her. What scares me is that either me or her or both of us will die by the time the month is over. We go into the elevator and rise to the thirteenth floor. I examine Titania. Her black hair is loose down her back and her striking green eyes were oh so attractive. Her suit showed her muscles and working organs. She had on a pink coloured sports bra and shorts that tried to blend with the colours of muscles and the rest of her body. I had on the same thing minus the bra. She was beautiful. A ding announces that we have reached our destination. Our suite was awesome. There was a massive TV with an array of couches around it. The kitchen had a massive table with seven chairs around it for the tributes, mentor(s), stylists, and the escort. I walk into my bedroom and see a massive bed. Another door is attached to my room and I walk in. I see that it is my own private bathroom. There is a massive shower with a plethora of buttons on it. I am tempted to take a shower, but I decide not to. I walk past Rubria and Titania talking probably discussing arena strategies. I am planning on allying with her, but probably no one else. I walk into the elevator and press the button for the roof. The elevator makes a dinging noise as I finished rising up that one extra floor. The door opens and I can see an awesome rooftop garden. I sit on the side with my legs hanging over. How easy it would be for a tribute to jump off and fall to their death. I grab a rock from one of the gardens and throw it down. I see a ripple that came out from an invisible force field I guess. The rock bounces up right to my hand. So that is how the Gamemakers guarantee no tribute tries to take their own life. I hear a ding from behind me. I turn around and see Titania standing there. "Hey, Quan can I tell you something?" My eyes light up. Is she honestly going to tell me that she loves me too? "You know when I was saying goodbye to Nitro and Urania?" I nod my head. "Well I told them that I thought they would be a really cute couple! And they both agreed" she says with a grin and eyes full of glee. I was devastated, "that's great Titania," I say almost sarcastically. She nods her head in excitement. It always had excited her that she would be able to matchmake a couple. "Well I think I'm going to hit the hay" I say as I'm getting up on my feet. "Yeah me too." We both get in the elevator together and hit the button for the 13th floor. The elevator dings for the fourth time today and the door slides open. I see Rubria sitting on the couch and watching the television. "Going to bed now? You need to be ready for training tomorrow!" "Great" I mutter. I am rather dreading training because I don't need or want to make a fool of myself. I go into my bedroom and lie down on the massive bed. Sleep comes quickly after the tiresome day.

Author's Note: How did you like it? I'm sorry that I took so long to update, but school just started so yeah good enough excuse right? Please review all!


	18. 1st Training Day

**Diego Forland District 9 Male POV**

"Wake up you lazy boy," my escort Toutia growls. I just groan in response. "You aren't going to win the Hunger Games by sleeping in and missing training, so let's get a move on." I pull the blankets off me so she knows I'm getting up. She flicks on the light and leaves me to get dressed in private. I pull on the black track pants with a red stripe down the leg, and my t-shirt that has a 9 on the back and the shoulders also in red. I walk out of the room into the large dining room. Everyone else is sitting around the table eating their breakfast. As I sit down an Avox walks forward and puts down a plate filled with scrambled eggs. One of my personal favourites; I love eggs. I look around the table for ketchup, but I can't find any. "Ketchup, please and thank you,"I command directly to the nearest Avox. He had dark brown hair, but striking blue eyes. He bows and leaves, but almost immediately returns with a bottle filled with the red solid I love. Is it a solid or a liquid? Anyways, I lather the ketchup on top of my eggs. I also shake some pepper on top and take a bite. The tasteful sensation fills my mouth. I quickly down the eggs and the orange drink in my glass cup. Toutia says it's called orange juice. Barley and I both walk towards the elevator together and press the button labeled T. The elevator lurches downward and then stops. I look up and see we are stopped on the 5th floor. Both of District Five's tributes walk into the elevator. The boy seems to be studying Barley and myself. The elevator once again goes downward to the Training Room and stops door slides open and the room is revealed.

It is massive. On my left there is a door labeled "Lockers." On my right is an open room filled with tables and one is full of food. That's lunch I guess. Directly in front of me is an open room that has about a dozen tributes hanging around, waiting to start. Both Barley and the tributes from 5 walk towards them. The tributes are the pairs from 1,4,6,7,8, and 12. With us and the two from Five there are only the tributes from 2,3,10,11, and 13 missing. The elevator dings again and we all turn around. The tributes from 10 and 11 are there and the boys are talking to each other. I wanted the boy from 11 as an ally, but if they are both allies I need to compromise what Wheaty told me. I can still remember his exact words. "Make sure you have an ally. Only one ally because two is too many and they will stab you in the back." I am pondering this as the Head Trainer stands on the stage. "I am Marcellus and I am the Head Trainer. There are many stations surrounding you and they will all be helpful for the Hunger Games. I suggest you spend the same amount of time at survival stations as weapon stations. Also, the newest station, the swimming station requires people to go to the locker room and change into swimming clothes designed for that person. Each locker is labeled with your number and a M or a F. Begin!" I walk towards the sickle station and the trainer there looks delighted to see me. He probably doesn't get too many visitors. When I reach the station he says, "I see you are from District 9 and you probably know how to use a sickle?" I nod slowly and he continues, "When attacking with a sickle you do not want to swing horizontally much like you do on wheat; you need to swing vertically so it is harder to block your swings." I nod and begin practicing on a dummy. Every part of my body says swing across, but I manage to continue swinging vertically and cutting through the dummy's "skin." After the dummy is mangled almost beyond recognition I leave for the edible plants section. I see the little 12 year old from District 7 standing there guessing the plants. The trainer comes over and hands me a book. I open it and see that they have hundreds of plants listed from A-Z. Each one has a dried sample, description, name, where to find it, and if it is poisonous or not. This book would be very helpful in the arena. Marcellus announces through the loud speakers that it is time for lunch. I file out with the other tributes towards the cafeteria.

**Bertha Hilder POV District 1 Female**

As I enter the cafeteria I grab a plate and walk towards the buffet table I scoop on some potatoes, corn, and some choice pieces of roast beef. Antonia says Onyx and I are supposed to watch our diets, but Onyx seems to be ignoring this. I am definitely not skipping out on dessert. I sit down with Onyx and the girl from 2, Cynder I think. The boys from 4 and 2 also sit with us. I look around for the girl from 4, but she is sitting by herself. The boys from 10 and 11 are sitting by each other and are soon joined by the boy from 9. Well, there's an alliance I think to myself. "We need two more people for the Careers," says Triton loudly. He has already made himself the leader of this pack. I had watched the tributes train while I was also training with my twin swords and I noticed the girl from 3 was considerably skilled. "I think the girl from 3 is a good choice," I state. A couple of the others agree until one interjects, "She won't part with her twin." "I don't care. I want her for our group; twin or not," yells Triton, "District 1 will invite her." Great, first job is to invite a lowly tribute to our pack. She'd better accept or she will be targeted and killed. A bell rings signaling we are to return to the training room. Marcellus is again standing in the middle and tells everyone to gather around. "We will have the running course right now going from Male to Female from District 1 to 13. Onyx gets in front of me and I watch as he runs the 200 m relatively fast. It's my turn now and I get ready to start. A buzz goes off and so do I. I pump my arms up and down as I sprint down. I know that I am beating Onyx's score. I finish a little over 24 seconds beating Onyx by about 1.5 seconds. The tributes finish up and I'm currently in 5th place, best of the Careers. I am beaten by the girls from 4 and 13 and the boys from 6 and 13. The boy from 6 has the best time and I know the odds chart has just changed, but I'm still in contention for becoming the Victor. After everyone goes to their various training stations I look over at Onyx. He nods and we walk to the knife throwing station. "Hello District 3, we have a proposition for the two of you," I say with false sweetness. The twins eye each other. "How about you join the Career Pack," finishes Onyx. The twins look at each other again and turn around to whisper. The boy seems more reluctant, but still agrees. "We accept your deal," she says. I say, "I'm Bertha and this is Onyx and you are?" "Xandra and Xamion," Xandra says. "You two have made the right choice.

**Author's Note: Did you guys like this one? I really hope you guys review and tell me your favourite tribute either by way of review, my poll, or even a PM. This will help my decide the Victor. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
